


Canto de sirena

by Fullbuster



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullbuster/pseuds/Fullbuster
Summary: Toda su vida habían estado prisioneros, sólo experimentos científicos que jamás serían libres. Aoba soñaba con escapar, Ren soñaba con la felicidad de Aoba. ¡Cantar! Sólo eso tenía que hacer para ser libre, eso le prometieron a Aoba y eso hizo, sin darse cuenta... que su libertad suponía la muerte de otros.
Relationships: Ren/Seragaki Aoba
Kudos: 2





	Canto de sirena

¡Atrapado! Siempre había estado de esa forma. Tan sólo el ruido de las alarmas de aperturas de puerta era audible en aquellas instalaciones. No podía quejarse de su cuarto, era cómodo, pero seguía siendo eso... una jaula. Desde que nació, había estado allí encerrado, aguantando los experimentos que hacían en su cuerpo. Sin libertad, sin vida, sin amigos... excepto Ren.

No estaba seguro quién de los dos había sufrido más en aquellos laboratorios, era posible que Ren. Cogió una de las pelotas de la mesilla y, sentado en el suelo de su habitación como estaba, la lanzó una y otra vez contra la pared acolchada de enfrente. La pelota de tenis rebotó volviendo a su mano, apretándola durante un segundo antes de lanzarla una vez más. Ésa era su rutina constante, no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Generalmente hablaba con Ren, su único amigo que residía en la celda a su lado. Tenía al menos la suerte de tener una pequeña rejilla de ventilación por la que llegaba el sonido. Al menos, cuando conversaban, ninguno se sentía tan solo, pero en ese instante, los científicos se lo habían llevado para practicar sus horribles experimentos en él.

La sirena sonó captando la atención de Aoba, levantándose del suelo para ir hacia el gran cristal que daba al pasillo, observando cómo los guardias traían de regreso a ese chico que apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

\- Ren – gritó Aoba golpeando con sus manos en la pared pese a que aún tenía la pelota en una de ellas – Ren... - le siguió por el cristal hacia su celda hasta que chocó contra su pared perdiéndoles de vista.

Esperó unos segundos y entonces, volvió a ver a los guardias que se retiraban. Dejaban allí a Ren, en su cuarto, abandonado a su suerte hasta que tuvieran que volver a hacerle más pruebas. Aoba se acercó con rapidez a la rejilla de la pared y se arrodilló frente a ella.

\- ¿Ren? – preguntó el chico intentando que ese joven moreno le respondiera – vamos, Ren... por favor. Contéstame.

\- Estoy... bien – le respondió entre una profunda tos.

\- Ren – susurró Aoba sentándose junto a la rejilla - ¿Qué te han hecho? – volvió a susurrar sin que él le escuchase.

Lo mejor era dejarle descansar un rato. Él mismo sabía lo que dolían aquellos experimentos, sus pinchazos, las heridas que les producían y sobre todo... los efectos que tenían en sus cuerpos. Él, por ejemplo, tenía una sensibilidad extrema en su cabello, ni siquiera podía cortarlo. Todo él estaba lleno de conexiones nerviosas, cortar su cabello era una auténtica tortura, como si le arrancasen una de sus extremidades, como si quisieran arrancarle un brazo o una pierna. No podía.

Ren, en cambio... su problema era mucho mayor. Esos experimentos habían transformado todo su cuerpo, su genética. Todo su ADN estaba mezclado con la de un dulce cachorrito, no podía controlar a voluntad su transformación, pasaba de perro a humano y se sentía repulsivo, algo que Aoba trataba por todos los medios de quitarle de la cabeza.

Para Aoba él era importante, un humano increíble, inteligente y protector, pero él no podía verse así. Se veía como un monstruo, ni humano ni perro, una variación genética que no sabía controlar pero que los investigadores trataban una y otra vez con sus pruebas que lo lograse. Aoba sabía muy bien que ni siquiera lo hacían por él, sino por ellos mismos, querían controlar a Ren a como diera lugar y no entendía el motivo, quizá para convertirlo en algún arma militar o un soldado sin sentimientos ni escrúpulos.

Sonrió porque se daba cuenta de que no habían acertado muy bien con el sujeto. Ren era atractivo y con un gran corazón, él no podía simplemente ser un arma. Le gustaba la lectura, aprender cosas, tenía una buena ética y unos sentimientos aún más hermosos, pero los científicos seguían luchando para que se volviera más agresivo, sin éxito aparente.

\- ¿Qué hora es? – escuchó Aoba la débil voz de Ren.

\- Las diez de la noche según el reloj – comentó Aoba – te has perdido la cena, pero imagino que te la traerán en un rato.

\- No tengo hambre – comentó Ren sin moverse del suelo, rompiendo el corazón de Aoba que pese a no poder verle, escuchaba a través de la rejilla cómo su voz se iba apagando lentamente.

\- Deberías comer algo. Hoy han hecho gelatina – sonrió consiguiendo que Ren sonriera también.

\- Con lo que te gusta, acabarías quitándomela.

\- Es posible – intentó bromear Aoba con él pese a su preocupación.

***

Dos figuras seguían sentadas frente a los monitores controlando a todos aquellos experimentos que tenían en sus instalaciones. Virus, con los pies encima de una mesa, observaba mientras se comía un caramelo y le pasaba la caja a su hermano Trip.

\- Esos dos parece que siguen interactuando – comentó Trip cogiendo uno de los caramelos de la cajita.

\- Déjales. Es más fácil controlar a Ren cuanto más se enamora de ese chico – sonrió Virus.

\- Pobre perrito – sonrió Trip – enamorarse de uno de nuestros experimentos sabiendo que jamás podrán estar juntos.

\- ¿En serio te da lástima? – preguntó sorprendido Virus.

\- Ni la más mínima – sonrió antes de beber por la pajita de su zumo.

\- Esos dos tienen una conexión especial, creo... que sé cómo avanzar en nuestro experimento – sonrió con cierta malicia.

\- ¿En serio? Ya sabes cómo es Ren...

\- Por favor... Ren haría cualquier cosa por Aoba, está completamente enamorado de ese chico y eso que sólo se han visto a través del cristal cuando le sacamos para probar los nuevos avances.

\- Pero hablan mucho a través de esa rejilla.

\- Se quedará sólo en eso su amor – sonrió Virus.

***

Un nuevo experimento, para Aoba era la rutina diaria. Sentía dolor a cada pinchazo que le daban en el cuello y sabía una cosa, estudiaban su voz, podía ver cómo la monitorizaban en las pantallas al otro lado del cristal, pero él no podía hablar con esa aguja clavada en el cuello. ¡Dolía! Cuando intentaba pronunciar una palabra, sólo sentía dolor, ni un sonido salía de él.

Cerró los ojos y aguantó el dolor. Pensaba en Ren y en un imposible, en lo que harían una vez pudieran escapar de todo esto, cuando obtuvieran su libertad, porque sólo eso le importaba, obtener su libertad. Horas estuvo conectado mientras esos científicos hacían pruebas en él hasta que finalmente, abrió los ojos al sentir cómo quitaban la aguja, aun así, seguía sin voz.

\- No hace falta que te levantes, aunque pronto recuperarás la voz. Voy a proponerte algo, Aoba... sé que te hemos hecho mucho daño durante estos años, que tu cabello ahora es especial y muy sensible – dijo Virus tocando su cabello y viendo esa expresión sonrojada en Aoba, algo que le indicaba pese a que no tuviera voz, que le daba placer – sí... tu cabello fue un daño colateral, pero no está tan mal, ¿verdad? Eso de gemir de placer sólo por tocarte el pelo debe ser estupendo – sonrió lascivo – ahora bien... te propongo algo... es un trato beneficioso para ti, tan sólo tienes que cantar.

Aoba abrió los ojos extrañado. Él no era cantante, nunca lo había sido, de hecho, siempre había estado encerrado en esa prisión dorada donde sólo le hacían daño para los experimentos.

\- No me mires así, te he escuchado cantar en tu celda. Tan sólo tienes que hacer eso, te lanzaremos al estrellato, será fácil, tienes una voz capaz de seducir a cualquiera. – al ver que Aoba trataba de hablar, Virus le detuvo poniendo su dedo índice en sus sensuales labios – no, no, no... no trates de hablar, aún no tienes voz y tenemos que cuidarla si quieres ser cantante. ¿Qué obtendrás a cambio? ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? Te daré la libertad, podrás irte, por fin lo que tanto anhelas, esos sueños que tienes con Ren, ve y cuéntaselo. Piénsalo bien, es una gran oportunidad para ti.

No sabía a qué venía todo aquello, pero una palabra se le había quedado grabada a fuego, "libertad", sí... tan sólo tenía que darles su voz y ellos les dejarían libres. No sonaba nada mal ese trato. Tantos años encerrado y por fin encontraba una forma de marcharse, así tuviera que regalarles toda su voz y no volver a hablar nunca más, cualquier cosa era mejor que estar allí retenido contra su voluntad, siendo un simple experimento.

Tardó un par de horas en recuperar la voz, horas que estuvo en su celda lanzando la pelota contra la pared y ansioso por poder explicarle lo que le habían dicho a Ren. Poco a poco, su voz iba recuperándose y él probaba cada pocos minutos deseoso de contar que su futura libertad estaba al alcance de su mano.

\- Huelo tu nerviosismo, Aoba – sonrió Ren al otro lado, con la espalda apoyada en el mismo tramo de pared donde Aoba apoyaba la suya – no fuerces tu voz.

\- Yo... - trató de hablar – puedo... ser libre – dijo finalmente.

Eso extrañó mucho a Ren. Esos tipos no eran los que daban nada a cambio y menos algo tan valioso como la libertad de uno de sus experimentos. Olía a que todo era una trampa, quizá le habían dicho eso para darle esperanzas y en realidad... no tenían intención de hacerlo.

\- ¿No te alegras? – escuchó la voz de Aoba de nuevo.

\- Sí... claro que sí – sonrió Ren – te lo mereces, Aoba, pero... me preocupa lo que te pidan a cambio.

\- Cantar – dijo.

\- ¿Cantar? Sé que tu voz es muy sensual – sonrió Ren – pero tanto como para cantar... algo tiene que haber, no puede ser tan simple.

\- No lo sé, no les he preguntado eso.

\- Ya... imagino que no tenías voz para ello. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

\- Creo... que aceptaré si así podemos ser libres.

\- Claro – sonrió con cierta tristeza Ren, oliéndose que no podía ser simplemente tan fácil.

Sus ojos se desviaron a la rendija de ventilación. Cuántas veces había soñado con poder estar con Aoba, tocarle aunque fuera mínimamente, acariciarle su rostro o cogerle de la mano, ser esa persona que siempre le apoyaría y le animaría, pero una pared les había separado toda su vida. Tan sólo podían hablar, y tan sólo con eso... él se había enamorado locamente de ese chico de dulce y seductora voz que conseguía aplacar el dolor de los experimentos en su cuerpo.

Quizá Aoba nunca supiese sus sentimientos, él no iba a decírselos, era un monstruo, medio humano y medio cachorrito indefenso. Nadie jamás querría estar con él pero era algo que había asimilado pese al dolor interno que le causaba entender las consecuencias, siempre estaría solo, pero quizá... aún podía hacer algo bueno por la persona a la que amaba y ayudarle a conseguir su libertad.

Pronto llegaron los científicos y abrieron la puerta de Ren. Era la hora de su experimentación. Aoba parecía preocupado por él, pero al pasar por su lado, Ren sonrió intentando calmarle pese a que todo su cuerpo temblaba presa del miedo que sentía al dolor que le provocaban en sus experimentos.

Le obligaron a tumbarse en esa fría y dura mesa boca arriba, con el cuerpo completamente desnudo mientras le clavaban las agujas y le inyectaban extraños líquidos de diferentes colores que él no entendía para qué eran. Observó el casco... ése que tanto dolor le producía, con pinchos en los laterales que se clavaban cada uno de ellos a un lateral de su frente y se introducían en su cabeza.

\- Por favor... dame un segundo – pidió Ren antes de que le pusieran ese casco diabólico una vez más.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Ren? – preguntó Virus.

\- Necesito saber algo...

\- Sí, es cierto que podemos darle la libertad a Aoba.

\- ¿No me mentís?

\- No, nosotros no mentimos – le comentó acariciando su brazo y bajando hacia su entrepierna – pero tú no podrás ir con él, lo siento. A ti te necesitamos.

\- Si yo me quedo y coopero con vosotros... ¿Le dejaréis ir?

\- Claro que sí – comentó Virus con una sonrisa, acariciando el miembro desnudo de Ren, creando una mueca en él – pero necesito varias cosas de ti.

\- Lo que quieras si lo liberas.

\- Aoba tendrá que darme su voz en algunas actuaciones y luego... será libre. En cambio tú... quiero que me des tu semen.

\- ¿Mi semen? – preguntó confuso mientras sentía cómo otro científico tomaba el turno de Virus y empezaba a mover su miembro para intentar sacarle aquel líquido.

\- Sí, voy a crear más gente como tú. También necesito que te vuelvas a poner este casco, voy a probar una nueva frecuencia de voz, seguramente te sonará, hemos estado ajustando la voz de Aoba para que tu cerebro reaccione a ese estímulo en mayor intensidad. Aguanta un par de conciertos con Aoba y le dejaré irse, aunque no voy a mentirte, Ren... esta nueva fórmula que estamos probando de su voz... puede causarte graves problemas, pero si estás dispuesto a sufrir sus efectos secundarios por salvar a Aoba...

\- Ya te he dicho que haré lo que sea – le dijo Ren.

\- Perfecto entonces. Ponedle el casco y sacadle todo el semen que podáis, necesitaremos crear muchos prototipos como él si esto sale bien.

El alarido de dolor retumbó por toda la planta de experimentación, resonando entre las paredes y dejando salir un fino hilo de sangre donde los clavos se habían introducido una vez más en la sien de Ren. Sus puños se habían cerrado con fuerza agarrando las correas que le retenían, su cuerpo se movía con violencia ante el dolor, pero no podía escapar.

\- Abre la mente, Ren – escuchó a Virus.

Para Ren aquello era simplemente imposible, no podía hacerlo, tan sólo sentía dolor. Entonces la voz de Aoba empezó a escucharse en la lejanía y como un bálsamo... todo desapareció, tan sólo podía centrarse en esa voz. Cantaba, sólo era una vieja nana que le habían enseñado hace mucho, pero aun así le relajó.

\- Se está relajando – dijo una de las científicas al ver las ondas – está entrando en sueño Delta.

\- Déjale que entre – insistió Virus observando y monitorizando sus ondas cerebrales.

Su respiración se reducía y sabía que una vez entrase en esa fase, en esos veinte minutos sería imposible despertar a ese chico, su cerebro estaría simplemente vacío, no soñaría, no recordaría nada, tan sólo un sueño profundo y tranquilo.

\- ¿Crees poder ir introduciéndole al sueño Rem? – preguntó Virus diez minutos después.

\- Lo intentaré – dijo la doctora - ¿Qué quiere que ponga?

\- Algo básico, pidámosle que haga cosas básicas, sólo quiero saber si la voz de Aoba funcionará para implantarle las misiones que le encomendaremos que haga.

\- La voz de Aoba incita a las personas a hacer lo que él desea, si añadimos la frecuencia del cerebro de Ren, podremos componer canciones para Aoba y obligar a Ren a obedecer lo que le pida.

\- Estupendo. Probémoslo. Componed las canciones y que Aoba se prepare, haremos conciertos con su voz y Ren será nuestra mejor arma.

***

Cinco meses después:

La luz se apagó y tan sólo un foco iluminó el gran escenario. Los gritos se hicieron audibles cuando Aoba apareció en el centro del escenario dispuesto a iniciar su nueva canción. Era su sexto concierto y le habían prometido que con un par más, sería libre. Estaba tan contento, por fin... por fin podría salir de allí. Ya apenas hacían experimentos con él y cada vez estaba más cerca de su libertad.

Virus sonrió desde el estrado observando cómo Ren entraba automáticamente en estado Delta al iniciar la música y saltaba al estado Rem ante el primer sonido que salió de la garganta de Aoba. Los ojos del chico se cerraron de golpe, sus párpados temblaban con suavidad y entonces, Virus entendió que su cerebro ya estaba procesando la información que recibía de la voz de Aoba.

Soltó las cadenas que retenían las muñecas de Ren y le dejó libre. Sus ojos se abrieron entonces y empezó a caminar para cumplir su misión, la que la letra de la canción de Aoba le pedía en mensaje subliminal.

Nadie se interpuso en su camino pese a que ambos gemelos iban acompañados por todos sus guardaespaldas. Dejaron que el chico se moviera, como había hecho en todas las otras ocasiones, sin embargo, una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de ambos chicos, sabiendo que pronto conseguirían todo lo que se habían propuesto.

\- ¿Cuánto más crees que aguantará? – preguntó Trip.

\- No mucho, todo su cuerpo y su mente empieza a resentirse, pero ya estamos acabando y es un buen experimento.

\- Su cuerpo ha empezado a fallar, pero no pasa nada, un par de misiones más y tendremos todo lo que queríamos. Ren ya no nos hará falta y tenemos al resto de los prototipos que reaccionarán a la voz de Aoba.

\- ¿Dejarás que Aoba se vaya? No creo que quiera hacerlo sin Ren, sigue pensando que el trato era para los dos.

\- Déjale... de todas formas Ren no sobrevivirá mucho más. Ha hecho una buena función.

***

La canción por fin llegaba a su fin, todos ajenos de lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo entre bastidores, de cómo ese lindo cachorrito se colaba en la sala VIP y acababa matando a los guardaespaldas y al mayor empresario tecnológico de la ciudad. Tan sólo se escuchó un disparo, uno que fue atenuado por el intenso ruido de la música y por la adicción de la gente a la voz dulce voz de Aoba, nadie se daba cuenta de lo que en realidad ocurría.

No fue hasta el descanso, cuando Aoba, feliz porque ésa era su última actuación antes de obtener la libertad, se diese cuenta de que había algo más escondido tras esa suculenta oferta que le habían dicho. Entraba con una gran sonrisa, pensando en todo lo que haría ahora al ser libre y entonces... sus ojos se fijaron en Ren, apoyándose en la pared del pasillo, llenándola de sangre a medida que intentaba caminar hacia él hasta que finalmente... sus piernas fallaron y cayó en mitad del pasillo.

\- Ren – gritó Aoba corriendo hacia él, cogiéndole con fuerza y tratando de que ese chico abriera los ojos para observarle – Ey, Ren... ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? – preguntaba confuso Aoba, pero Ren sólo sonrió al tenerle por primera vez tan cerca, por poder ser sostenido entre sus brazos, el único contacto físico que habían tenido en años.

\- Tus manos son suaves – dijo Ren finalmente con una sonrisa al sentir cómo Aoba entrelazaba sus dedos y agarraba su mano con fuerza.

\- No digas tonterías, Ren... ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó derramando lágrimas al ver cómo la sangre no dejaba de brotar.

\- Eres... libre – le aclaró Ren.

\- No, somos libres, me lo prometieron.

\- No, Aoba, te lo prometieron a ti – sonrió Ren al saber que por lo menos... cumplirían el trato.

\- Tiene razón – dijo Trip a su espalda – ya puedes irte cuando quieras, Ren se viene con nosotros.

\- No. ¿Qué le habéis hecho? – se enfadó Aoba.

\- Vamos, Aoba... sólo queríamos tu voz, con ella controlamos a Ren y adormilamos al resto de la gente. ¿De verdad creías que soltaríamos a Ren?

\- Le mentisteis y me engañasteis.

\- No es cierto, te dijimos que tú serías libre, tú metiste a Ren en el pack. Él sabía perfectamente que no saldría de estos laboratorios. Pero no te preocupes tanto por él... sólo era un monstruo moldeado genéticamente, medio perro medio humano, un arma más, aunque parece que ha llegado a su fin.

\- Lo siento, Aoba – susurró Ren – perdóname.

Las lágrimas de Ren resbalaron por sus mejillas, siendo limpiadas por los ágiles dedos de Aoba, quien seguía sin poder entender nada. ¿Por qué estaba Ren fuera de los laboratorios? ¿Por qué estaba sangrando? ¿Por qué le pedía que le perdonase? Quería explicaciones, pero no las obtendría de Ren viendo cómo éste cerraba los ojos y su respiración se adormecía, cómo sus latidos iban disminuyendo y la sangre seguía brotando de su herida.

\- No, por favor, no te vayas, Ren, tú no.

\- Lleváoslo – comentó Virus que venía por el pasillo – tanto dramatismo me da dolor de cabeza. Coged a ese chucho, nos lo llevamos.

\- No – gritó Aoba – no os lo podéis llevar.

\- Claro que sí, es nuestro chucho mugroso – comentó Virus sonriendo – pero tú ya no tienes que preocuparte por él. Eres libre, márchate.

\- Aléjate de él – le gritó Aoba al ver cómo unos guardias le sostenían para alejarle de ese chico que perdía la vida frente a él y al que no podía ayudarle – no, por favor... no le dejéis morir – lloró finalmente al verse impotente.

\- Claro que no – dijo Virus – aún falta una última misión para él, tiene que aguantar una más – sonrió – luego... sólo será un deshecho más.

Frente a sus ojos, observó cómo esos hombres vestidos de blanco a los que no podía verles el rostro, se llevaban casi a rastras a Ren, llenando el suelo con su sangre, sin cuidado alguno y entonces entendió todo... no les hacía falta Ren, tan sólo lo necesitaban una vez más por algo, una vez más y no volvería a ver jamás a ese chico que había mantenido en silencio todo su sufrimiento con tal de que él fuera libre.

Cayó al suelo de rodillas en cuanto los hombres soltaron sus manos, llorando desconsoladamente, agarrando con sus manos la camiseta a la altura del pecho. ¡Dolía! Era la primera vez que había podido tocar a Ren, que había entrelazado sus dedos a los de ese chico, que había limpiado sus lágrimas, rozado sus mejillas, que había visto su sonrisa y sus intrigantes ojos del extraño color del ámbar. Unirlos una vez para separarlos para siempre.

\- Ren – susurró agachando su rostro hasta que su frente tocó el suelo – lo siento, Ren, lo siento mucho... yo no quería...

El grito de Aoba se escuchó en todo el edificio, rompiendo los cristales superiores del pasillo que cayeron sobre el pasillo. Al ponerse en pie, se miró las manos. Se había cortado con los cristales del suelo y, aun así, le daba igual, porque no era ni la mínima parte del dolor que debía sentir Ren. ¡Su voz! Todo encajó para él, tantos experimentos con su voz y por fin entendía algo gracias a la última explicación, Ren era seducido y casi drogado con su voz, obligado a hacer lo que fuera siempre que se lo dijera esa voz y él... él se lo había dado en bandeja al cantar esas letras que creaban para sus conciertos.

Golpeó la pared y agachó la mirada. ¡Le había fallado! Él era el culpable de lo que vivía Ren en esos momentos. Ese chico sabía que se moría a cada palabra suya, a cada canción y, sin embargo, siempre tuvo una sonrisa y una bella palabra para él en vez de culparle, siempre se guardó el dolor con tal de verle libre.

\- ¿Por qué, Ren?

Ni siquiera tuvo que pensar la respuesta... la sabía, porque también sabía lo que él sentía por ese chico al que llamaban un "monstruo genético", le amaba. Ren había llegado demasiado lejos por su libertad, por su sueño, por verle libre y feliz, se antepuso a sus intereses y ahora... era Aoba quien no sabía qué hacer. Su vida no tenía sentido si iba a estar en soledad, necesitaba a Ren.

Dejó su cuerpo resbalar por la pared hasta que su trasero llegó al suelo. Sólo podía llorar, se sentía estúpido e impotente, sin nada que poder hacer por el chico al que decía amar. Horas estuvo en ese pasillo. Tan sólo él y sus lágrimas, sus recuerdos y su dolor.

Decidió que era mejor irse de allí, comer algo, descansar. La casa que sus patrocinadores le habían dado no estaba lejos. Al llegar, descubrió que todo se había esfumado, tan sólo quedaba esa solitaria casa, toda la gente que contribuía a su carrera... se había marchado. Ya no le necesitaban. Se dejó caer en el sofá y entonces, al encender la televisión, fue cuando escuchó las noticias que antes mantenían alejadas de él. "Un nuevo asesinato en su concierto". Ya había habido varios y entendió por qué Ren necesitaba ser perdonado. ¡Le utilizaban para sus fines! Un alto empresario tecnológico que no había aprobado sus experimentos, ahora muerto y con los gemelos escalando puestos para acceder a la cumbre de la tecnología.

\- Voy a sacarte de esto, Ren – se dijo a sí mismo Aoba – no volverán a utilizarte – susurró al ver que el próximo concierto era mañana en el acuario de la ciudad. Iban a utilizar un maldito holograma con su voz en vez de a él en persona. Ahora todo cuadraba del motivo por el que grababan su voz y sus canciones, del por qué ya no le necesitaban.

Apuntó con rapidez la hora de la actuación, porque no iba a dejar que se salieran con la suya. Su voz... era suficiente para manipular a la gente, ahora lo sabía y no dudaría en aprovechar lo que esos desgraciados le habían dado a base de dolor y sufrimiento durante los malditos dieciocho años que le mantuvieron cautivo, iba a destruirles.

Llamadas... eso es lo que tuvo que hacer, llamada tras llamada hasta encontrar la localización de las empresas de esos gemelos, hasta conseguir con su dulzura de voz convencer a los individuos de dentro para que le dieran los datos más escabrosos sobre lo que ocurría en esos laboratorios.

Esa noche no pudo dormir de los nervios, pero al ver por la mañana que el individuo al que finalmente había accedido llegaba con la carpeta y los datos necesarios para hundirles, se relajó.

***

El gran concierto... todos estaban allí reunidos para ver ese holograma suyo cantando una de las "canciones de la muerte" como Aoba había empezado a calificar. Todos los datos de la corrupta y repulsiva organización de esos gemelos los había transferido a la policía y esperaba que en ese mismo concierto, fuesen detenidos, sin embargo, él había ido por una simple razón... encontrar a Ren. Quería salvarle así como él se había sacrificado por su libertad, ahora era su momento para demostrarle que él jamás le abandonaría. Era su momento de luchar y sacar su fortaleza.

La gran piscina central estaba repleta de gente, todos sentados en las gradas dispuestos a observar el espectáculo. La gente de la cafetería subacuática había subido a las gradas para el concierto, incluido Aoba, quien paseaba entre los pasillos intentando encontrar a su amigo.

Las luces se apagaron dejando tan sólo un foco encendido, uno que recorrió la gran piscina central hasta enfocar la gran pantalla con el holograma de Aoba en ella. La excusa de su frágil salud había sido suficiente para que la gente creyese que debería dar sus conciertos ahora de esa forma tan extraña, pero él sabía la verdad, querían quitarle de en medio y utilizar a Ren todavía para sus malévolos planes. Él no lo permitiría.

Tras las primeras líneas de la canción, Aoba permaneció atento, observando cómo la gente se dejaba embelesar por la dulzura de su voz, esa dulzura que provocaba un atisbo de dependencia y drogadicción, un estímulo en su cerebro que les incitaba a desear escuchar más y casi obedecer todo lo que ella dijera.

Entre la gente, observó una figura moverse. Era raro que alguien fuera a contracorriente de la gente, todos quietos, mirando a la pantalla, y ese individuo se movía en dirección contraria a ella, caminando entre el público. Aoba sonrió y le siguió, era Ren, estaba seguro de ello por la forma en que se movía su cuerpo, todavía convaleciente de la herida de ayer.

\- Detente, Ren – se interpuso Aoba en su camino consiguiendo que frenase el paso, pero viendo en sus ojos que Ren no estaba allí - ¿Ren? – preguntó de nuevo observando cómo sus pupilas se dilataban, como si intentase escucharle y a la vez... no pudiera. Estaba en trance – maldita música... Tengo que apagar esto – dijo al darse cuenta de que era su voz y esa canción lo que ponía en trance a Ren.

No fue necesario que la música se apagase, porque cuando Ren intentó moverse, Aoba se interpuso una vez más frente a él cogiendo su rostro entre sus manos, intentando afinar un poco más su voz.

\- Ren... vuelve conmigo – le susurró – vuelve conmigo – le repitió intentando llegar a él, intentando que la frecuencia fuera la correcta.

Pareció funcionar al ver cómo Ren se cogía la cabeza entre las manos e intentaba regresar a la normalidad, luchando contra su propia conciencia. Sonrió, parecía que funcionaba cuando entonces la policía irrumpió en el lugar apagando la música, encendiendo las luces y causando tal revuelo que hizo que Ren volviera en sí al instante, centrándose en el dolor que le producía y el estruendo en su cabeza al haber apagado tan brusco aquel trance en el que estaba sumido.

\- Ren – gritó Aoba al ver cómo éste perdía el equilibrio y caía en la gran piscina.

Trató de alcanzarle, metiendo el brazo en ella para coger su brazo pero él se hundía. Dieciocho años habían estado encerrados, ni Ren ni Aoba sabían nadar, tan sólo habían visto el agua en fotografías y en la ducha. Sabía que moriría ahogado, que si él se tiraba tras Ren, también moriría y, aun así, no se lo pensó y se lanzó dentro intentando alcanzar el brazo de ese chico hasta que finalmente, lo cogió.

Se agarró a su cuello, dejando que el agua les hundiera a ambos. Aoba cerró los ojos, morir junto a él tampoco le parecía una mala idea. Un chorro de sangre salió de la herida tintando el agua pese a la venda que podía ver Aoba bajo la camiseta que se levantaba con sutileza por culpa del agua.

Acercó su rostro al de Ren para unir sus labios a los suyos, al menos quería llevarse un beso del amor de su vida antes de morir allí, quería haber sentido una vez lo que significaba el amor.

Al abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta de algo... estaban cayendo justo frente al cristal de la cafetería. Aoba miró hacia allí, llegando a una conclusión, era posible que no supieran nadar, pero sí podía romper el cristal de la cafetería con su voz y llenar los pasillos con el agua de la piscina hasta que se equilibrase.

Cogiendo la frecuencia que deseaba, gritó antes de que el agua empezase a entrar en su boca, resquebrajando el cristal hasta finalmente, romperlo. El agua que empezó a entrar con violencia en la cafetería, hizo que los dos chicos entrasen también y pudieran tomar aire por primera vez desde que habían caído al agua. El suelo se encharcó, pero Aoba se incorporó con rapidez, sintiendo el agua por sus rodillas para poder coger al malherido Ren.

\- Ren... por favor...

\- Estoy bien – escuchó la voz del chico – estoy bien, Aoba.

\- Gracias a Dios.

\- ¿Por qué has vuelto a por mí? – preguntó sorprendido Ren, observando cómo los ojos de Aoba se iban hacia los policías que estaban deteniendo en las gradas a los gemelos.

\- No podía abandonarte.

\- No tenías que volver, yo... no sobreviviré a esta noche – sonrió Ren – no te pongas en peligro por mí.

\- Te quiero, Ren, y tengo a los mejores médicos esperando por ti, están muy interesados en tu caso y en ayudarte. Saldrás de ésta.

***

Besos, eso era lo que se escuchaba en aquella habitación del hospital, tan sólo dulces besos y apasionadas caricias de aquellos dos muchachos que sonreían y se hacían mimos el uno al otro. Una eternidad habían estado separados y ahora que por fin podían estar juntos, se negaban a soltarse.

Sus dedos se entrelazaban una y otra vez, sus labios volvían a juntarse nada más separarse, sus pechos se negaban a alejarse y los médicos habían preferido darles por imposible. Dos adolescentes que se habían deseado y jamás se habían tocado, podían entender cómo se sentían ahora que por fin estaban juntos.

\- Te quiero, Ren – le susurraba Aoba al oído.

\- Y yo a ti – le respondía Ren con una sonrisa – daría todo por ti.

\- Lo sé, pero ya no tendrás que hacerlo.

\- Es irreversible y lo sabes. Tu voz siempre me afectará.

\- Sólo en la frecuencia adecuada, no la utilizaré.

\- Sabes que sí lo harás cuando quieras por ejemplo que friegue los platos.

Aoba sonrió porque aunque sabía que Ren bromeaba, en parte sentía miedo de su voz, sentía miedo de los efectos secundarios que podía repercutir en su cuerpo y en su mente.

\- No, Ren... eres libre – le aclaró Aoba – completamente libre para hacer lo que quieras.

\- ¿Libre para quererte? – preguntó.

\- Sí – sonrió Aoba encima de ese chico.

\- ¿Crees que los médicos entrarán?

\- No lo creo – sonrió Aoba una vez más mientras su mano derecha seguía moviéndose en el miembro de Ren, dándole el placer que tantos años tuvo que negarle, dejando que su respiración se acelerase por momentos.

\- Esto no está bien, Aoba, sabes que soy un monstruo.

\- No... eres la persona más interesante que conozco. Inteligente, atractivo, darías lo que fuera por mí y me amas... es lo único que me importa para regalarte mi cuerpo ésta y todas las veces que desees. Tú me hiciste libre, ahora yo te devolveré el favor, déjame hacerte disfrutar.

Ren sonrió, tan sólo podía sonreír al ver a ese chico desnudo de cintura para abajo, frotándose con descaro en su entrepierna, moviendo sus manos hacia su pectoral y recorriéndolo con lujuria.

Para ese chico moreno, las manos de Aoba eran la mejor de las sensaciones y ver cómo movía su cintura frotándose con su miembro y gimiendo, tan sólo llenaba sus oídos de un júbilo que jamás esperó ver. Aoba era su perdición, el amor de su vida. Llevó su mano hasta el sensible cabello azulado del chico y lo rozó con suavidad, creando así más gemidos en un Aoba que no quería seguir esperando por más tiempo. Tanto había deseado a ese chico... que ahora que lo tenía, no quería retrasar más el momento, así que metió sus dedos en su boca para lubricarlos y tras ello, los llevó hasta su entrada sin detener su movimiento de cadera.

Minutos pasaron, minutos que ambos estuvieron absortos en los movimientos y las caricias del otro, en esos gemidos y gruñidos de placer que dejaban escapar hasta que finalmente, Aoba tomó entre sus manos el miembro de Ren y lo llevó hacia su entrada. Les costó un poco encontrar la entrada, su inexperiencia les costaba factura, sin embargo, Aoba se dejaba guiar por las películas que había visto y Ren... por los libros que había leído. No era ni parecido a lo que creían, tan sólo reían al ver que les resultaba complicado posicionarse y entrar, pero una vez lo lograron, el deseo del uno por el otro se incrementó.

El placer era mayor del esperado por ambos, más al saber que estaban juntos, con la persona a la que amaban. Con la organización fuera de circulación y la policía dándoles un nuevo futuro en protección de testigos, ambos se sentían finalmente libres, libres para poder estar juntos, para empezar de nuevo, para poder ser quienes ellos quisieran ser.

Ren disfrutaba de cómo Aoba le cabalgaba con aquellos sensuales movimientos y Aoba disfrutaba con la presencia de Ren, sintiendo cómo su miembro se agrandaba en su interior y profundizaba cada vez más mientras movía la cadera para darle mayor placer. Los dos gimiendo y jadeando hasta que llegaron al clímax.

Tan sólo en ese instante, se dejaron caer sobre la camilla y se quedaron abrazados unos instantes, tapados con la blanca sábana y entrelazando de nuevo los dedos de su mano.

\- No te abandonaré – le dijo Aoba – yo nunca te abandonaré.

\- Empezaremos de nuevo, Aoba, esta vez juntos, porque nadie nos separará.

\- No... nadie lo hará – le susurró Aoba dándole un dulce beso que pronto se convirtió en uno más pasional, colando su lengua y jugando con la de Ren.

\- Sabes... creo que quiero un cachorrito – sonrió Aoba.

\- ¿Otro? – preguntó divertido Ren – creía que ya me tenías a mí.

\- No, Ren... tú eres y serás siempre mi novio. Me dan igual tus genes, te quiero tal y como eres.

\- Tú siempre has tenido un planteamiento único para verme así.

\- Es posible, pero así me amas y así te quiero – le confesó Aoba con una dulce sonrisa y una suave caricia.

Fin


End file.
